Lost child of the North
by sidnere1
Summary: The tale of the Russia's birth. There is a scientific theory that this Slavic country was founded by Vikings. Based on motives of the Scandinavian myth about god Odin (aka viking Roster) and Rindr, Princess of Ruthenians (Russians). OC fem!Kievan Rus.
1. Chapter 1

**881 year**

Baldr Odinson, god of light and purity, was killed.

His killers were his own twin brother Hod and the lie of Loki.

This death like a thunderbolt from a clear sky for anyone. Light and purity are eternal entities.

It is immortal entities. It is must be so! If it dead, the world was doomed to the death too.

Whole Asgard was shocked. Stunned silence took power over Golden Palaces and forever- flowering gardens. All warriors and valkyries swooned, all gods and goddesses was rooted to the spot. Loki stands like an ice statue even.

There was only one sentient being, only one god, who wasn't scream and cry and fall dead asleep. Odin knew about this moment. He knew that it is certain to happen. And the fate overruled the Father of gods. It happened in moment Ymir's death and creation modern world from his bones and flesh.

The past must die for the future. The Ragnarok will be terrible, but there will be new flowers among the cooled ashes. The God on the cross will kill them effectively than whole Hel's army and Loki's children ever could. But and under his rule there will be live children of pagan gods, ethnic gods. There will be the nations.

Odin has these small gods among his sons by now. And people will to hold them sacred and to make sacrifices to them.

If people will be survive, of course. Konungr Winter is not sensible to pity. And he'll assault upon North lands without fail.

* * *

The climate changed.

Winter become very cold and long. Poor harvest of Scandinavian and Baltic soil was lost often. Widespread famine hunts everyone and drives young men on ships for new lands or spoil. But many Vikings die in battles or forget his language and gods on the new beaches.

At that rate the North of Europe will become uninhabited and German gods lost these posterity.

But gods of Asgard sleep. And there is no one who can to stop Winter spirit.

Odin is in need of another child. This child must not fear cold weather. And he must to kill Hod for awakening of Asgard and to punish of Loki.

But what about his mother?

* * *

Odin saw her and their child in a dream.

She are white like first snow, svelte and graceful like birch tree. Her lips are red like blood or fire and eyes are purple like vestment of emperors.

Their son is very like his mother. He smiles for everyone but his heart is red, fiery and cruel star. He can take out it from his chest and throw into the sky where it would burn all night. And people who have been born under this star are very strong and with sharp mind but often very cruel.

Odin saw that he can sue them in the East wherefrom the Sun and the Winter arrive. It was fortunate. He knows who can help with his search.

* * *

A mother of Thor, the strongest god and warrior of Asgard, are not aesir or vanir. The Germans have small knowledge of her, only her name "Earth" and think that she is a female jötunn. May be it is true in part.

Because her people, the Slavs, call her "Mat Zemlya" (Mother-Earth). And they too hold her son»Thunderer sacred very high. And after their christianization the Slavs will has forgotten Perun-Thor but not their Great Mother. Her archetype lives in their culture and now. "Mother Russia" is one of her incarnation, for example.

Mat Zemlya has high cheekbones, thick and long hair, which is black like fertile soil, and green eyes. Poland will have inherited this color.

And else she has very difficult nature. She is a lover and mother but bones of everyone were doomed to return in her bosom too. She is goddess of fertility and goddess of underworld. It is useless to sue her for mercy.

Great Odin bewares her too. Just a little. After all, he is leader of dead warriors too.

But he prefers to converse with his strange lover outdoors. It may be because he thinks that human sculls with helmet on every picket of a paling are a doubtful decoration.

"You look old, honey," she said simply.

"But you are beautiful as usual. Your freshness is quite enough to our both."

"You flatter me!" Mat Zemlya laughed and asked with her disarming frankness. "Why are you here? Only don't say for to pay a compliment. And don't even think about a lie."

Odin wasn't going to lie or keep something from her. It is useless too he know. And he wasn't going to start cribbing, certainly.

"I look for one maid."

"Ah you, old lecher! I know what kind sword you'll take into Ragnarok battle."

"And you make bold to say it, « Odin reproach, « Do you have one man in your life who never share a bed with you? It is reason why I did not make you my queen. I prefer have horns on my helmet only."

"I am goddess of fertility, my darling. That is my nature!"

"Let's change the subject. Please. I am need of your help so much."

"You are self»lover. And your people are too," « she grumbled.

"Any way you like, my lady".

"Why do you think that I can help you even?"

"This maid lives in the East, on a land of the Slavs. She is not mortal and has very pale skin, silver hair and strange purple eyes. Her gown is white with red embroidery. You must know her."

Mat Zemlya burst out laughing.

"Of cause, I know! It is so pathetic that you come to me with this question!"

"W»why… only don't say… You are incorrigible, are you know? And who is a happy daddy of the little swan?"

"Winter is."

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Odin can constrain himself.

"I think that his blood is very noticeable in this my daughter."

"But it's impossible! Konungr Winter is barren like the Death!"

Slavic goddess grinned only.

"My fertility is quite enough to our both."

"Mean joke," Odin barked out.

"Well, if you don't believe me… I'll say where she is. Your frustrated attempts to woo her favour will be very enthralling sight."

"I don't know defeats in it. And there aren't goddess or mortal women who were taken by me with lie or rape."

"But my Snow Maiden can't love. Absolutely!"

"Nonsense! She is your flesh and blood. And you can entice her icy father."

"Oh, yes! But there is a small difference. Winter spirit can't die from love but she can. Our daughter is a unique child, really. And he enchanted her. He is afraid for her."

"It's as sweet as sugar to find the joint in the armour of enemy. But I'm need not of her love. Many children were born without love or passion between their parents."

Mat Zemlya gloomed:

"You can't buy her."

"Never is a long day. So… where may I look for her?"

"Your people call these lands "Gardariki", "the realm of towns". She lives in Ladoga… or Aldeigjuborg in your language."

His hand was over his heart.

"You had saved me. But I would understand the rejection. Why…"

"You and I are very bad parents, « she answered ruefully. « You want the child only for to murder your another child. And I don't to blame you. It is your fate and your duty by Asgard and peoples of the North. I must defend my daughter but my nature is need of her falling in love. If it is at the expense of her life even."

* * *

I'm so sorry for my English. I learn it yet. This fanfic is praxis for me, in addition.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are Father of gods and a subtle master. But I don't love you."

She said it calmly and indifferently. A spindle in her arm is being twirled regular.

Odin was confused. He really thought that the daughter of Winter was shy and naïve girl. And his name and golden glitter of magnificent jewellery, which fascinated all native women, could entice her too. Mat Zemlya spoke Snegurochka grew up in dark and thick forest and lived detached from the world for many years. Or is it an immediate cause?

"It is ridiculous…" he muttered.

"Oh?" She smiled cheerlessly, "Please only let's manage without to blow up. I get tired with it. All men take a denial likewise."

Baby prince Igor cried in his cradle and Snegurochka bowed over her adoptive little brother. It seems like she has forgotten of the unbidden guest absolutely. But he didn't intend to give in.

'It is ridiculous." Odin repeated, "I thought I would conduct talks with adult and serious woman. But I see that you are an immature girl only. Have I said about "love"? I have arrived with the serious point. Your adoptive father Prince Rurik allowed you to choose husband independently. It was an error to my mind."

"Well, let's talk seriously," she turned over. "My words has been conventional phrase, no more than. Are you really thought your offer was attractive? But I am sure both my fathers would be angry with it. Will I be your wife? No, I'll not. Will my son be your legitimate child and heir? No, he'll not. Will this deal be advantageous for my people? No, it'll not. You are old man not only your body but your soul. There is sunset over your world. And I know that you are enemy for my real father. This child will be the device against him."

 _This little girl amazes me perfectly. N_ o _one_ _is brave enough to _say me it at the Asgard.__

"Yes, now it is similar to real talk. But I can honestly say that your people are enemies for Konungr Winter too. It is no coincidence that in their language white color is symbol of a death and red is symbol of a life and beauty. Fire and heat is real gods of this land! You should decide between your real father and your people. And I see you prefer to live here rather then a dense forest."

"This is where I belong," Snegurochka shrugged her shoulders. "But it isn't good reason for betrayal. Especially, how is it help to my people? What are you can offer for them? All of your great and magical servants sleep."

"I am great warrior and magician by myself. It is a great deal. And I know that you and your people will be glad to take a help in any shape. You are fragile like this baby," – Odin indicated little Igor. "Your only ruler and protector lies in the cradle which can turn into a deathbed easily. Or are you hope to turn into a swan and run away from your entire problems?"

There wasn't an answer and Odin has triumphed inwardly. Especially, when he was successful to sight her quick glance to one batten of wooden floor.

 _It is doubtless a hiding-place. And I can guess what kind of_ _a valuable keeps _in it.__

His words were true. Snegurochka was in a very tight situation.

She was related with lands which were populated of many tribes. Here were the East Slavs, the Balts, the Scandinavians, the Finns, as well as colonists, merchants and mercenaries of the West Slavs, the continental Germans and the Khazars. And they don't live to peace. Therefore this land was an easy game for next state and plundering inroads.

But 20 years ago several of native tribes arranged about a peace. But there wasn't consent about a ruler – military leader and arbitrator. And they resolved to engage a foreigner who wasn't closely related with any clan of these lands.

New prince's name was Rurik. And his family would reign of Russia until 17-th century. And, of course, all princes would want to violate and change this "treaty". But this part of Russia – Ladoga, Pskov and "Lord" Novgorod the Great - would pass into the personal possession of Rurikids in 1478 year only.

But baby Igor was one specimen of this dynasty at the present.

It may seem strange inasmuch as Rurik was married to several women. Polygyny was a norm for him and local tribes which were heathens. But the terrible pestilence has killed many locals including all of his family some years ago. Rurik and his retinue was gathering tribute in this moment but after that the illness overtook them on the journey.

They were saved by a strange girl who has lived lonely in the forest. Snegurochka said that she was an orphan. Her mother died during her childbirth and father not long ago had killed by a bear. Rurik made a proposal of marriage to her but she refused and asked to adopt her as his daughter on condition that she could choose her husband independently.

People of Ladoga and surrounding little towns were attached to new princess quickly. She was wise, polite, hard-working and a rare beauty. But she never flirts with any man and denies every marriage propose.

Rurik got married to princess Alfrind of Norway. And she gave birth to Igor 3 month ago.

But a death was hunted for family of Rurik emphatically. Alfrind had died by a puerperal fever. The prince become carelessness through sorrow and perished in the hunt.

All this may turn into a tragedy for Snegurochka as spirit of this land and her personally. Malcontents and ambitious men live anywhere. They will levy wars again and to kill new state.

And she is only a cutie pie for them.

"I can manage it," Winter's daughter said in the end.

"Really? I have some doubt in it. If you and local patriarchs belive in the coming of Konungr Roster my news will be disagreeable to you. Brother of princess Alfrind had found a watery grave. Of course, he can't be Igor's tutor. He and you are defenceless absolutely. But I can become your husband in mortals' opinion and untie the knot."

Snegurochka kept silence. Odin thought it is a sing of his success. He didn't know that her true name was "Pride".

"Or, possibly, is it my missing eye scares you? But, in fact, it is excellent quality. I know that love is a death-warrant for you. And there is no risk with me."

"Stop talking, please," she hissed. "I am bored with you. Go away and don't come back".

The god was enraged with the sudden obstinacy. It may be because he held Snow Maiden in low esteem in fact.

"Well, well, well… If you prefer to be raped by some mortal so be it. I think this will be amusing…"

The phrase was broken with a resounding slap across his face.

It was a first slap which he got by her.

* * *

After that furious god left her Snegurochka opened a hiding-place and drew out a bundle.

It was a white chemise with red embroidery and very long sleeves. A fabric of it amazed lightness, softness and beauty. But its' true value was somewhat different.


End file.
